All That Glitters
by Silent-Fangirl
Summary: Parenting is easy right...hell no especially for Dan and Phil who find a baby outside their door. Through confusion and frustration they have to raise their new child. If parenting is hard then these two make it almost impossible, they argue fight and clash. Some people just aren't meant to be parents. Will they ever know what they're doing?
1. Surprise

Chapter 1 - Surprise

"What is this?" Dan questioned as the two men stood outside their apartment staring down at what have been left at the foot of their doorway.

"It's a baby in a basket Dan," Phil replied.

"I know that Phil, I meant more of why is it sitting in front of our door!" Dan groaned.

"I guess somebody left it here," Phil stated.

"Well we better find out who," Dan said looking around.

"I'm going to take him inside," Phil said kneeling down to pickup the basket.

"What!" Dan exclaimed, "why?"

"Cause he might get cold," Phil replied as he set the basket on top of a table inside.

"It was inside of an apartment," Dan argued.

"Well somebody might step on him," Phil replied.

"Who's going to step on a basket that bi-" Dan paused rethinking their conversation. "Wait, him?"

"Yeah, I think it might be a boy," Phil replied. "Maybe we should che-"

"Oh no no no," Dan turned down as he quickly grabbed Phil's arm before he could reach the blanket covering the baby. "We are no checking cause if we know the gender then you're going to name it, and when you name things you get attached, and we are not getting attached cause we are not keeping it."

"I just wanna check," Phil whined.

"I don't care, we are taking this baby where we need to so they can find the mom or dad or whatever," Dan shouted. Phil opened his mouth to argue but stopped when the baby began to cry. "Fantastic," Dan groaned.

"See what you did," Phil said.

"Me?" Dan questioned.

"Yeah you started yelling," Phil replied.

"Okay stop!" Dan exclaimed, "this baby isn't going to stop crying if were yelling at each other." The two remain quiet as they listened to the baby scream and cry.

"Do we do something?" Phil asked.

Dan glanced at the baby then back to Phil, "well fix the baby."

"What?" Phil exclaimed in a whisper tone.

"You're the one assigning genders so deal with him," Dan demanded.

"Him?" Phil questioned smirking.

"It ... shut up!" Dan exclaimed forgetting to keep quiet.

Phil chuckled as he walked over to the basket on the table.

********

Later that night Dan paused the game as he heard the door open. He turned in the chair just as Phil walked in with the child in his arm. "Well Dan I was right."

"What?" Dan questioned.

"The gender," Phil explained, "it's a boy."

"Why did you check?" Dan exclaimed.

"Well I didn't really have a choice, he had to be changed," Phil mumbled.

"Wha- how did you manage that?" Dan asked.

"I have no idea," Phil replied.

"Whatever," Dan said as he set the controller down, "let's go take him to someone who can deal with this." He stood up from his chair and walked pasted Phil who was standing in the doorway

Phil quickly turned around, "but it's so late," he complained.

"I'm sure something is open," Dan replied.

"But I don't want to bring him on the subway especially so late," Phil argued.

"Phil!" Dan shouted as he turned around, "we can't keep this child!"

"I know," Phil mumbled.

"They why are you fighting me on this?"

"I-I," Phil stammered.

Dan watched as his friend choked on his own words. He bit his bottom lip as he struggled to hold onto his anger. Dan sighed, "Phil, I'll meet you half way on this."

"What?" Phil asked.

"Since it's so late we'll keep that baby over night then tomorrow we'll look for somebody who can help us." Dan had never seen somebody smile as big as Phil was. He watched as Phil cheered quietly. "But still no naming him."

"Aww," Phil whined.

"And he's sleeping in your room," Dan continued.

"What!" Phil exclaimed.

"And you have to deal with all of his antics," Dan finally added.

"Oh come on!" Phil whined.

"Have fun," Dan said as he walked back into his room.

********

'How did I get wrapped into this?' Dan thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling in Phil's bedroom. Dan didn't get to sleep in his own room, he managed to get dragged into this when late into the night Dan got tired of hearing the child's scream. When he walked in to see what was going on Phil managed to wrap him into staying and helping which involved staying in the same room. Which wasn't that bad to either of them. Dan rolled to his side causing his back to press up against Phil's back. He looked down to see the baby sleep on a layer of blankets on the floor.

'Is he suppose to breath like that?' Dan thought as he listened to the baby's heavy breathing. 'Is he sick? Are we hurting him more by keeping him over the night?' Dan slowly leaned over the bed he leaned his head against the baby's slowly moving chest. He held his breath as he listened to the child's rapid heartbeat. 'Is that normal?' Dan thought.

"What are you doing?" Phil whispered in a sluggish tone.

"Nothing, go back to bed," Dan replied quickly as he pushed himself off the floor back onto the bed. He looked over as he watched Phil turn over and lay back down. "And don't think I can't see that stupid smirk of yours," Dan sneered.

*********

"Dan, hey Dan, Dan!" A voice called as Dan struggled to block the voice out. "Dan!" The voice shouted.

"What!" He snapped as he pulled the cover off of his head. He look up to Phil standing over him holding the baby.

"We don't have anything to feed him," Phil stated.

"Then go buy something to feed him," Dan said in an irritanted tone.

"That's the thing, I need you to watch him," Phil said.

"What why don't you take him, or let me go to the shop," Dan said as he quickly sat up in bed.

"No I'm already dressed and it's just easier to leave him home," Phil replied as he push the baby into Dan's arms and quickly walked away.

"Phil wait!" Dan shouted, but he already heard the front door shut. "Damn." Dan look down to see the baby looking at him, "those are some green eyes you got there," he commented. "Well, I might as well as get dressed," Dan sighed as he walked over to his room.

*********

"Dan!" Phil called as he walked into the house an hour later, "I got food...and some other stuff," he mumbled. Phil looked around as he heard a muffled voice, he walked around until he noticed the noise coming from Dan's room. Without thinking Phil opened the door to see Dan sitting on the floor holding the baby's hand as he helped him walk around.

"Making my downtown walking fast..." Dan sang as he walked the child around.

"Dan?" Phil called, Dan gasped turning to Phil. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Dan replied quickly as he stood up and swapped the bags in Phil's arms with the baby. He then proceeded to look through the bags. "Phil, what the hell most of this stuff isn't baby food!"

"I bought baby food!" Phil exclaimed.

"Yeah along with a bunch of stuff we don't need," Dan stated as he rummaged through the bag.

"It's for the baby!" Phil argued.

"We are not keeping the baby!" Dan shouted.

"I know," Phil mumbled looking down at the child in his arms. "Just want him to be prepared for when we give him away."

Dan took a deep breath as he looked at the expression that cracked his anger the first time. He pinched his bottom lip between his teeth as he glanced away and walked past Phil. "Just get the baby ready so we can take him to somebody who can keep him," he sneered as he walked out of the room.

"Yeah okay," Phil mumbled.

A/N:  
I do hope you guys like this story, I don't know I've been trying to branch out on the type of stories. I just feel like that if this has little to no interest I'll end up deleting it.

Anyway thanks for reading, all reviews, comments, and feedback is highly appreciated.

Until next time!


	2. The Impossible

Chapter 2 - Impossible

"Wow Dan your face is still beat red," Phil commented as the two of them sat in the waiting room of an orphanage.

"Everybody kept staring at us the whole way here," Dan exclaimed in a quiet tone, "like we're a-"

"Couple," Phil mumbled finishing Dan's sentence. Dan didn't reply he just turned away from Phil and sunk down in his seat.

"Howlter?" A woman called as she walked into the room.

"What?" The two replied almost in unison.

The woman looked up from her clipboard then back down, "oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, "the printer screwed up and must have messed up your names, I'm so sorry."

Phil turned to Dan who was still turned away but was looking forward at the woman. He turned his gaze to Phil, gesturing him to go talk to the woman. Phil glanced from Dan to the woman quickly standing up and walking up to her with the baby in his hands. The two talked in a hush tone with Phil periodically looking back at Dan. It wasn't until Phil looked back with a confused expression that Dan straighten up in his seat. Dan watched as Phil looked back and forth from the woman to Dan until he turned to Dan and gestured with his hand. Dan gave out a low groan as he stood up and walked up to them.

"She uh, says she can take him but she needs something from us first," Phil stated looking back and forth between the woman and Dan.

"What?" Dan groaned.

"Just a sample of your guys blood," the woman replied.

"What!" Dan exclaimed, "why?"

"We need to run a blood test on the baby to see who the parents are," she answered.

"But we found him," Dan argued.

"I told her that," Phil commented.

"Yes I know but we get a lot of people who claim that the child isn't their's but it is," she explained.

"It's not one of ours if that's what you're thinking," Dan sneered.

"Come on Dan just do it to get it over with," Phil said.

Fine whatever," Dan sighed.

***One Week Later***

"Phil!" Dan called as he listened to Phil's cellphone repetitively ring, "Phil!"

"What?" Phil called from the kitchen.

"You're phone, get it," Dan demanded.

Phil walked into the living room to see his phone right next to Dan just inches away. "Really?" Phil mumbled as he snatched his phone, "I've gotta call the number back now."

Dan watched Phil walked into the other room before turning back to his laptop.

"Uh Dan," Phil called as he walked into the room.

"Yeah?" Dan asked not even turning away from his laptop.

"Remember that place that we gave that baby to?" Phil asked.

Dan gave out a low sigh closing the laptop and turning to Phil, "what about it"

"They, uh, want us to return there for some reason," Phil stated.

"Why?" Dan questioned. Phil only shrugged as a response.

The two walked into the building to see the woman from a week ago talking to another woman, the two turn to Dan and Phil. They said one last comment to each other before the second woman walked away.

"Hi...I uh... thanks for coming back...we just... well...we got the test back from that child you gave us," The woman looked down at her clipboard giving out a low cough. "Well... have either of you two have a sex change?" The woman blurted.

"What!" Dan exclaimed.

"Why would you ask that?" Phil demanded.

"I'm sorry it was just the only logical answer I could think of when we got the test back," the woman explained.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Well we got the test back to figure out who's child it was and well..." she looked at up from her clipboard, "it says that the two of you, it's your child."

"I'm sorry what?" Dan questioned.

"I mean are you two at least a couple?" She asked.

"Uh, what does that matter?" Dan stammered.

"I know, I'm sorry, we're still rechecking and running as many test as possible but they all say the same thing, that the baby you gave us belongs to two males," she explained.

"Okay so let's assume that it's all possible that a child can be born from two dudes but what now," Dan asked.

"Well this is mainly why I wanted you two to come over, we're suppose to hand him over to you two," she explained.

"What!" Dan exclaimed, "we don't want him!"

"Sorry," the woman shrugged, "last time you were here you said that you found him outside your door. So unless the person who dumped the child is found you two are biologically the parents." The woman turned just as the woman from earlier walked in with the baby in her hands.

"We are not taking that child!" Dan argued. He looked over to Phil hoping to see anger or shock but all he saw was amazement as Phil stared at the baby in the woman's arms. "Phil!" Dan called.

"Dan we don't really have a choice," Phil stated as he was handed the child.

"Yes we do we can say that we're not taking the fucking child!" Dan exclaimed.

One of the woman sighed, "alright since this is such a shock to you two we did put together some supplies that would last a few days," she said as she slide off a large bag from her arm and handed it to Phil.

"We will try to find the person as soon as possible but until then you two will have to look after him," the woman said.

Dan could only stare in complete shock.

Had he just become a father?

A/N:

Okay so little side note; I have little to idea what England it like. Especially their laws and policies. So I'm going to get a lot wrong, I don't really do research on my topics, so I would love it for somebody actually from that place to give me some insight.

Other then that, thank you for reading!

As always all comments, and feedback are highly appreciated for feedback and support!

Until next time!

~Silent Fangirl


End file.
